Glitter, metallic and glass powders that reflect light are widely used for decorative applications such as posters, birthday cards and the like. Conventionally, a self-drying, water based, plastic adhesive is silk screened or rolled onto a substrate, glitter powder is poured, and the substrate is then tipped and shaken and/or vacuumed to remove excess glitter. Such techniques tend to result in low resolution print products.